Love Is More Than Just A Word
by BeckyZemecky
Summary: It has been 2 years since Edward left. Bella is trying to live a life without him but Jacob is trying to steal her heart. How will Bella cope without Edward? OR better yet, how will she react when he returns? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A.N.: Sorry, but the chapters are going to start out being kind of short. I can't put too much into each chapter. It will ruin the story. But they will get longer.

**Bella was sitting on her bed, crying as usual, and looking out her window. Just waiting for his silver car to pull up across the street. But that wasn't going to happen, was it? He's gone, and she has to face it wether she likes it or not. *He's not coming back.* she thought to herself. *He never will.* The tears she was shedding started flowing faster until she was sobbing. Nothing would be able to fill the whole in her heart he caused. Except him. *Why did he leave?! I thought he loved me!* she kept thinking over and over again. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she managed to say between sobs. Charlie, her dad, walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed. He pulled her into a soft hug and started rubbing her back soothingly. "It'll be alright, Bella. You'll see. Just give it time." **

**They sat like that for about 2 hours before Bella finally calmed down enough to make dinner. Right when she got to the bottom of the stair case, the doorbell rang. She walked up to the door and opened it. Jacob smiled at her and said "Thought you could use some company". Bella looked down at the floor and managed to say "Thanks, Jake." Jacob followed Bella into the kitchen and offered to help make dinner. He grabbed a cooking pot and started to put water in it from the kitchen faucet when it splashed him. "Oh damn it!" Bella looked up to see what happened and couldn't help but laugh. Jacob's shirt was sopping wet right in the middle. He sighed and filled the pot up again and put it on the stove top. Bella added the noodles and put some spaghetti sauce in another smaller pot to heat it up. "Where do you keep the breadsticks?" Jacob asked in a silly tone. Bella giggled and replied, "In the freezer. Bottom shelf." "AHAH! Found ya! Thanks Bells." Before they knew it, dinner was over and done with and they were contemplating on which movie to watch.**

"**The Grudge?"**

"**No"**

"**Phantom of the Opera?"**

"**No"**

"**Queen of the Damned?"**

"**Maybe"**

"**Interview With a Vampire?"**

"**No"**

"**Inuyasha?"**

"**Hm……No"**

"**Ranma ½?"**

"**Nope"**

"**How about……..hm…….um……Van Hellsing?"**

"**Hell yea! Put it in Bells!"**

**She put it in the DVD player and hit "play" while she sat down next to Jake. Jacob stretched his arms above his head and slung one over Bella's shoulders. Half way through the movie, Bella fell asleep on Jacob's shoulder. After the movie was over, Jake looked over at her, he gently got up and laid her across the couch, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "'Night Bells. See ya later."**

**He left quietly, said bye to Charlie and went home. Bella woke up the next morning with a stiff neck. (ouch!) Charlie walked in and said "Morning Bella!" "Morning dad" She walked into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. She ate in silence. After breakfast, Bella decided to get some fresh air. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later, dad."**

"**Okay, kiddo"**

**She walked for what seemed like forever. Eventually winding up sitting on a bench in the park. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. An image of Edward flashed in her memory. Bella hunched over and started to cry again. Feeling more alone than ever. *I miss him so much……I wish he would come back to me.***

**She felt a cold breeze blow by and remembered how cold his hands felt. How warm his kisses were. How sweet his scent was. How velvety his voice sounded.**

"**Edward….please……come back to me! I'm begging you!"**

**Just then, she felt something cold as ice on her shoulder, a breeze blowing into her ear. "I'm right here, Bella"**


	2. Chapter 2

"**I'm right here, Bella."**

**Bella shot up and looked around her. No one was to be seen except a mother and her child playing on the swings. **

***Just my imagination……Damn it***

**The tears started flowing again, harder this time. The more she cried, the more she missed him. "I seriously wish he would come back and hold me like he used to….." she said in a soft whisper.**

"**I will Bella. Real Soon."**

**She stood up and headed for the woods.**

***Maybe if I go to the meadow, I'll calm down. It's so peacful there.* she thought.**

**Once she reached the meadow, she saw the image of Edward standing there, sparkling like he had diamonds all over his body. Then, she remembered how they almost kissed but he pulled away.**


End file.
